Sams' Dream
by chloet132
Summary: One Shot/ Sam finds herself away from home, and alone. Implied possible/future J/S romance


Stargate SG1

They say in a dream, no matter how real or unreal it feels, there is always something missing. Most say that you know you are dreaming when you reach out to touch something and you can't see your hands. That was the first thing she noticed, she couldn't see her hands on the barrel of her gun.

Sam knew that something wasn't right. Something weird was going on. She was in a field, looking down into a valley. She was alone. At the base of the hill, was a town of sorts. It looked just like the Tollen home world. It wasn't right though, there weren't hills surrounding the city, plus the city had been near enough destroyed by the Goa'uld nearly six months ago. Sam started down into the valley; all around her were lush green fields as far as the eye could see. The Tollen defence systems were gone too, and as she looked up to the sky she noticed something even more bizarre, four moons.

_Where the hell am I?_ Thought Samantha Carter. _And where the hell are Jack, Daniel and Tealc?_

Walking down the hill into the valley, Sam heard no noises. Not the sound of birds, or animals. She didn't hear the sound of people, transport, children playing. Nothing. Everything felt real, but somehow it felt wrong, not quite right. She couldn't put her finger on what exactly though, so she carried on walking.

Twenty minutes later, Sam reached the bottom of the hill and walked into the main building in the valley. Sam had visited the building before and knew the set out well. She knew where she needed to go. Sam forced open the main door, and was hit by a flash of light which knocker her to the floor, rendering her unconscious.

Upon waking, Sam realised she wasn't in the same place. She was in the embarkation room at the SGC. _Holy Hannah! How did I get here?_ She thought to herself. She lifted her tired body from the floor, and with her gun in her hands headed towards the door. The door opened without an access key, which Sam found very strange. Coming out of the room she turned right and headed down the hall several feet, then right again into the control room. The control room was empty, not a soul in sight. Sam methodically checked all the computers and equipment in the control room, finding that not one piece of equipment worked.

Sam headed upstairs to the briefing room, hoping to find someone in there, or in the Generals office. Once again she found nothing. Sam moved across the briefing room to window overlooking the Stargate. Panic and fear filled Sam, unable to remember anything before the field, not a clue how she ended up in the SGC and not a person in sight. Something was most definitely not right.

"You know that this isn't real Sam, it's not where you belong."

Sam turned away from the sight of the Stargate, to face across the briefing room, gun raised. As she caught sight of the person now in the room with her, her heart skipped a beat, her gun still raised as she moved forward towards the briefing room table. Her breathing was heavy and erratic.

"Who ... are ... y-y-ou?" cried Sam. She realised her hands had begun to shake and she loosened her grip on the gun ever so slightly.

"C'mon Sam, it's me." The voice she recognised. The face, the body. She knew this person, but she knew aswell that they couldn't really be there, this had to be a dream.

"I don't know what you want.. b-b-b-but you need to tell me how you got on this base. Where are all the personnel?" Sam stared in disbelief at the person across from her.

"Sam, it's me, your dad. Jacob Carter. I know this all seems a little weird, but it will make sense. How's about we put the gun down and just talk?"

"You're dead, I saw you die. I held your body. You are not Jacob Carter!" Sam paused, this was madness. Her father was dead, Selmak and Jacob had died together. Why would anyone pretend to be him?

"You don't remember, do you? You don't remember the mission you were on? You were on a trade mission. George insisted you all wear the Kevlar BDU's, but Sylar didn't have enough ready. Anything coming back?"

"Yeah, but, how did you know? He didn't have enough, and Daniel always manages to get into trouble and die, so I made him wear mine. We, were .. we were attacked?" Sam saw quick glimpses off facts that she had forgotten, the hours before she found herself in the field.

"Daniel graciously accepted, until you arrived in the town to trade and found it was a set up. A blast rippled through the town, with SG1 caught in the middle. Jack was hit by a piece of shrapnel."

"Right leg. He was hit in the right leg. I grabbed him, and tried to drag him into a building. Why can't I remember what's next?" Sam sat down at the table, gun in one hand, her head in the other.

"You do, that's why I am here. I'm your subconscious. Your mind made me. You see, this is all a dream Sam. Right now you are in the infirmary at the SGC. Dragging Jack into that building, you two got hit by a Goa'uld staff blast. Jack had the Kevlar on, you didn't. Somehow you managed to survive, but they have had to induce you into a coma." The figure of Jacob sat at the other side of the table to Sam.

"So this is all in my mind. I suppose now you are going to tell me the reason no one else is here is because I fear being alone. I do, but I can't have the life that I want, and the career that I want."

"Sam, I'm just suggesting that maybe you want to.. erm, relax, enjoy life, take chances. Realise what is right in front of you."

There was a flash of light in front of Sam's eyes. She threw both arms in front of her face to block out the light. Voices seemed to slowly fade into the room. _Who are they?_ Thought Sam.

"Colonel, you are going to have to wait outside. The major is in a critical condition, we can't treat her if you are in the way."

"You save her, you got that!" Jack's voice sent a chill down Sam's spine. It wasn't often her used that tone of voice, but when he did you knew he was pissed.

"Doctor, it would appear that the Major is waking up." From the little bit she could see, the voice had been Tealc's.

"She can't, we induced a coma. We haven't taken her off the meds yet."

Sam's eyes opened wide, and a smile ran the width of her face. She wasn't sure whether that was the worst dream ever, the thought of being without everyone, being alone. Or whether the dream was the perfect inspiration for her, either way it scared the hell out of her.

Jack stood over Sam and smiled. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Thanks Jack."

"Oh first name basis are we now Samantha?"

"Well I did just save your life, and nearly die."

Jack chuckled, the last few hours had been some of the worst of his life. They had been told to prepare for the worst. Now she was awake, Jack felt the need to tell her the truth, about the way he felt, and he could see that something had changed in her too. That look in her eyes. Maybe they wouldn't have to be lonely anymore.


End file.
